Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction settlement apparatus, and particularly to POS machine used in catering industry or supermarket, for dish ordering, order subscription or money collection and settlement. More particularly, the present invention relates to an embedded touch POS machine that integrates input and output, remote signal transmission and reception, and printing.
Description of the Related Art
As pace of life in cities becomes faster and faster, purchase of goods is often performed by making a telephone order and getting goods through delivery by the merchant, from the supermarket, convenience store or restaurant that is closely related to people's needs, excepting the goods that have to be gotten by visiting. While ordering by telephone, a purchaser may inquire and feed back information on the goods to be ordered from a merchant, rather than involve other goods from the merchant. With development of the Internet and electronic business, more and more merchants extend their sales channels through Internet platforms, which creates a new choice for Internet users to select and order goods. In the current on-line sales mode, a merchant may perform a back-stage management in a trusted way and provide a table computer to access the Internet at a reception desk. As for a merchant with less funds and smaller business floor area, provision of a table computer not only results in an increase of investment cost but also occupies greater operation space. In addition, employees in these mini-type merchants are usually not familiar with computer operations. An embedded system is a dedicated computer system that is completely embedded inside a controlled device and is designed for specific application. The core of an embedded system is composed of one or more microprocessors or single chip microcomputers that have been preprogrammed for implementing several targets. The designer may optimize the embedded system so as to reduce its size, decrease its manufacturing cost and simplify its operations. As the embedded system and the touch screen display are used widely, it is possible to make a computer placed on the reception desk of a supermarket or restaurant for dish ordering, order subscription or money collection and settlement to be designed to be a simply operable POS machine with smaller volume and lower cost.